Interview: Fetryshrik's Daruung Police Interview
The following is a excerpts of the transcript and observations of Fetryshrik Dolementva’s interview prior to being anointed Daruung Vice Alpo Captain on 1/5/306,806. He is being interviewed by ex-Senior Relations manager of the Vivixen Army, and soon to be Daruung Earth Police Relations Manager, Yekaena Herdivonasai, this interview is being filmed but isn’t to be released to the public for at least 10 years. and Yekaena are seated across from each other in a well lit room with dark curtains. Fetryshrik looks comfortable and not nervous. ….. Yekaena: “Do you believe you would be a good right hand to the Daruung Earth Police Alpo Captain?” speaks to Yekaena in a clear neutral accent in Moobish Fetryshrik: “Yes, I have leadership experience, I am well versed within the current higher circle, and I believe my translator abilities will prove very useful when speaking with the various human cultures…” ... Y: “You mentioned the higher members of the military circle, I’d like you to expand on your relationship with them, let’s start with you might be your superior, Ekêno Saurigäidanilari.” looks slight tense when she mentions expanding on his relationships, but speaks casually on the topic of Ekêno F: Ekêno Saurigäidanilari has been my best friend for the past five years. I know him very well and I know inside and out he is a good, pure person, and also that he is not easily intimidated. He will not flinch to any humans that might try to scare him. I also know that together we prove to be a formidable team, our strengths balance out our weaknesses…” … Y: What can you tell me about you relationship with Alexenástrazsa Eskándonett?” F: Alexenástrazsa Eskándonett is quite possibly the greatest Vivixen to ever live. I’ve had the privilege of serving under her leadership within the Vivixen Army for two years. I was one of the first to stand up in support of her, because I truly believe her to be a true Chosen warrior, and I deeply agreed with her intentions to meet and save the humans as soon as possible…” Y: “Are you intimidated by Alector Commander Eskándonett?” looks slightly surprised by the question and hesitates for a moment. F: Alector Commander Eskándonett is an intimidating person. She is beyond strong and willful, there’s a reason I’ve never dueled her, I don’t want to get my back broken by her lets out a short laugh but I’ve gotten to know her very well as a person and friend and I would say Alexenástrazsa is truly a good person who is trying to better the world, and despite being a warrior, without excess violence...” gives a small smile at the end of this and writes on her clipboard, it almost seems like she’s about to move unto another topic and Fetryshrik, leans back, relaxed. Y: “And what is your relationship with Ríjavenja Osoboreik?” keeps his expression neutral but his body has gone quite still F: “Ríjavenja is one of my greatest friends, she is truly one of the most talented of our generation. She has truly been doing a phenomenal job as Sivar- Captain and I’m glad to see it. I’ve trained with her quite a bit as well and she’s helped my improve my fighting and kliss techniques extensively.” smiles at Yekaena, thinking this is enough. Yekaena gives a sly smile back and then looks at her clipboard. Y: “And have you ever had sexual relations with Ríjavenja Osoboreik?” freezes, stunned at the question F: “Um… excuse me?” Y: “It is well known Ekêno Saurigäidanilari and Alexenástrazsa Eskándonett have had a sexual and romantic relationship for the past five years, and this may have factored into why Ekêno Saurigäidanilari is becoming Daruung Earth Police Alpo Captain. We have reason to believe you may have such a relationship with Sivar-Captain Osoboreik as well. Please do be honest, it will look worse if you lie and this interview is not about being “professional”, it’s about seeing what kind of person you really are.” looks closed up and glares at Yekaena. But when he speaks it’s not angry and instead each word is said with purpose F: “Yes, Ríjavenja and I have had sex in the past but were are not in a relationship like Ekêno and Alexenástrazsa. As for Ekêno solely being picked because he is in a relationship with Alex, that’s simply not true, everyone in the Army sees how amazing he is, and they are drawn together because they are so strong and like equals.” Y: “Yes, yes… You and Ríjavenja, were you ever in a relationship?” F “... No. We just had an on-and-off friends with benefits things for a few years. It was never serious, we are just friends and I’m dating other people now. It’s going to stay private that that ever happened, we don’t want to make it a thing that the public knows about, only Ekêno and Alex know.” looks defensive Y: “And why don’t you want the public knowing? Ekêno and Alexenástrazsa have let the public know.” F: “Because it wasn’t serious nor will it likely be. Ekêno and Alexenástrazsa are probably going to get married and have children, me and Ríjavenja aren’t. Plus the public will start thinking that the Army and the Police are interconnected too much with Vivixen women entrapping weak Daruung men into being with them and controlling all the power. Which it isn’t like.” …. Y: “This is going to be something different. We’re going to invite a third person into our conversation. Each of you being interviewed is going to have this and we think it’ll be very beneficial for our examination.” looks hesitant but smiles, there’s a couple people he really does not want walking in. F: “Okay…” Y: “Please come, in now.” curtain parts and in walks Fetryshrik’s estranged father, [[Haleon Elltva].] H: “Hi, son.” expression curdles, but it’s only seen for a second as he immediately gets up and walks out of the room … camera is recording this conversation of Fetryshrik and interview assistant, Reigh Logrisha. Fetryshrik is in crouched on the ground facing a wall with his hands behind his neck. F: “Why would you bring him here, what the fuck? That’s fucked up. What is wrong with you people. If you really wanted me to talk about him I could have done it without him here!” R: “We really believed this an impertinent step to getting the full story of who you are before we give you such an immense responsibility…” … comes back to the interview room ten minutes later. His face glimmers from water being splashed on it. When he sits, he is upright with his arms crossed. Haleon is sitting quietly forming a triangle of chairs between Fetryshrik and Yekaena. Y: “Fetryshrik thank you for coming back, we really believe this an important step to getting the full story of who you are as a person. Would you like to tell me about your relationship with your father?” is looking at the ground, and color seems to be rushing to his ears. When he speaks, the neutral accent is dropped, and his true Tredyïan accent comes forth. F: “No.” Y: “Hmm. Well for one, you tell nearly everyone your father is dead…” F: “I say that he’s gone not that he’s dead, that’s all they need to know about him.” H: “Fetryshrik, I’ve gone nowhere, I can be in your life…” speaks Fetryshrik’s name with the middle syllable that is normally dropped F: “I don’t want to you in my life, I don’t want you anywhere near me and especially not anywhere near my daughter!” … continues, Haleon becomes quite annoyed, cool image dropped. H: “You’re really still mad I didn’t like that slut of a “wife” you brought home? You were thought I’d approve of her? She leave you within five years if she was still alive, I know girls like that, she’d never be content to sit around.” F: “Don’t even fucking talk about her, you piece of shit.” H: “Only thing she had going for her was that she was pretty and Daruung. At least you didn’t bring home some grey skin or Vivixen and have a tinted child. Isn’t that what your friend, Ekêno is doing?” looks pleased he’s gotten Fetryshrik quite mad. Fetryshrik however doesn’t say anything to this and just grips the chair, glaring. It’s silents for a few moments H: You know I really tried to raise you right. To not make you pathetic and weak. And what I did teach you is why you’re here now and not in some factory..” F: “Like you?” H: “There was just no reason to get me kicked out. To squeal to your mother because you could stomach being trained to be a strong man.” speaks exasperatingly F: “You stupid motherfucker your twisted “training” has been the biggest stain on my life to getting me to where I want to be.” H: “You’re being interviewed to be the Earth Police Vice Alpo Captain and without my help you’d be nowhere.” snaps F: “How is raping me as a child helping me?!” started crying silver tears at this admission. Yekaena, who had been sitting quietly for the past half hour, looks shocked. Haleon is taken aback as well. H: “I did no such thing…” F: “Yes you did! You would pin me down and rape me me if I disappointed you! I told mom and that’s why she fucking divorced you!” turns to Yekaena F: “The official reason on their divorce certificated is a cover-up, she wanted to save face for the family rather than have this be public!” H: “I think you’re addling your childhood memories…” F: “The only reason I am held back was because of you. You’re the cause of my damage. But I do my absolute fucking best to not show it. I won’t let you control me, not ever, not again.” … after this, Haleon is escorted out and they take a break. … F: “Is anyone else coming out? I can yell at Cir'Bella Anabesela while I’m at it.” late wife, Juliavna’s mother is Cir'Bella Anabesela and Fetryshrik and her are on such bad terms his daughter has only his last name in it Y: “That was the only guest.” F: “Thank Mo.” answers the rest of the questions casually and almost defeatedly. He is sure he self-destructed in the interview and that they’ll find a replacement. However, the board is satisfied with what they say, finding his only two buttons. The most volatile button would not be pushed by them again and a few days later Fetryshrik gets confirmation he with be Daruung Vice Alpo Captain. Category:Story